


Anniversaries

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Challenge Response, Character Death, Hallowe'en, Marauders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Five short drabbles looking into how the Marauders and Lily deal with James and Lily's deaths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Hallowe'en challenge posed by the admins of the Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook. Many thanks to Jamie for her quick beta work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world. I'm just playing in JK's sandbox.

7,300

Or twenty years. That was how many days she spent watching over her son from above.

There were many emotions that filled her over the years as she watched everything that happened. Anger at her sister and brother-in-law for their treatment of their nephew. Disappointment in Dumbledore for his manipulation of everyone around him, especially her son. Anger again, but this time directed at that rat. Sadness for son and his loss of two of the father figures in his life. Happiness for young Harry and his chance at happiness.

That chance is what brought her to this day.

31 October 2001

She sighed as she watched her son finally turn a sad day for their family into the happiest of a couple's lives. Harry finally married the love of his young life.

 

4,380

Even twelve years after the fact, he still struggled with knowing he had not been there for his friends. He had failed them all.

To have spent part of the day conversing with James and Lily's son on the anniversary of their death was quite strange. To find out that Sirius had been inside the castle trying to get into their old dormitory was just downright surreal.

After the students were placed in the Great Hall, he was sent to patrol along the 4th floor corridor. He had told the headmaster that he would be better suited outside on the grounds, but the old wizard wouldn't listen to him. He knew that the longer he was stuck inside during the search, the longer it would take to find his former friend.

Remus Lupin sighed. He still didn't quite know how he felt about Sirius's supposed involvement in all those deaths, but the Sirius Black he knew as a teenager would never have turned against them and supported Lord Voldemort.

 

3,650

That's how many days he had gone trying to ignore what he had done. Did he regret what he had done all those years ago? Definitely not, but that didn't mean he wanted to remember it.

For weeks now he had felt the overwhelming darkness that permeated the castle. He was quite certain that the Dark Lord was somehow here, but he made no effort to try and find his former master.

As the mudblood, blood traitor, and the Potter boy discussed what had transpired in the girls' bathroom, he realised that the Dark Lord really was hiding beneath everyone's noses.

That night, for the first time in ten years, Peter Pettigrew dreamt of the night James and Lily Potter were killed by the Dark Lord.

Nightmares that plagued him for the rest of his life.

 

358

That was how many days he had been in this hellhole. It was also how many days he had spent as Padfoot since that fateful night.

He used to love this day. It was probably his second favourite day of the year right after 1 April. The joy this day used to hold was ripped to shreds one year ago and it was all due to him trying to prove himself innocent to the masses. If he had just stuck with the original plan he wouldn't be in this mess, but no, he had to do his damnedest to distance himself from those he loved most due to some order members suspecting him of being a mole.

His best friend and his wife were both dead and their little son now an orphan. Where the young boy was at he did not know, but he hoped he was safe and blissfully ignorant of the horrors of the world around him.

Little did Sirius Black know, but at that very moment, little Harry Potter was currently in the care of one Mrs Arabella Figg while his maternal aunt and her husband took his cousin trick or treating.

 

0

They had only been in hiding for a few days.

But apparently only a few days was all that was needed for the betrayal. Now, their worst fears had come true. They had somehow been betrayed. And by Peter no less.

Voldemort had found them.

The front door of their home in Godric's Hollow had been blown to splinters, pieces of wood flying every which direction.

He shouted the first thing that came to his mind. "Lily! Take Harry and run!"

The young father turned around and prepared to take on Voldemort.

Green light lit up the entrance hall to their home.

James Potter's life was plunged into darkness.


End file.
